In Love With A Squirrel
by RedMarc99
Summary: SpongeBob starts to have some strange feelings for a certain someone...  MY FIRST STORY! Please review!
1. The Story Begins

**What's up guys? This is my first story, so don't be so rough on me!**  
**Please comment and review! Enjoy!**

In Love with A Squirrel

It was an ordinary day in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob wanted to play with someone. Patrick was visiting his mom and dad, and Squidward just screamed, "NOOO!" So, SpongeBob headed to Sandy's Treedome. On his way, he found a flower shop.

"I bet Sandy'll love some flowers!", he said cheerfully.

When he walked out of the flower shop, SpongeBob began to imagine how surprised Sandy would be when he showed her the flowers. Something about that thought made SpongeBob smile ear to ear with a blush on his face. He soon snapped out of it.

"Get it together Squarepants!" he said, "Sandy one of your best friends and you have to keep it that way!"  
But SpongeBob couldn't stop thinking about her.

When he finally arrived at Sandy's he knocked on the door as the water drained. Sandy opened the door.

"Hiya, Spongebob!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Sandy! I got you these", Spongebob said as he handed her the flowers.

"Aww, thanks Spongy! You're so sweet!" Sandy said sweetly. SpongeBob stood there, blushing and staring at Sandy romanticly.  
"Uhh, SpongeBob?" said as she snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sandy", SpongeBob said.

"Are you okay, SpongeBob?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"You seem...different today"

Both of them stood there for a moment and then SpongeBob finally said,"Nothing's wrong. My pants are still square and my sponge is still bob!"  
Sandy laughed,"You the funniest little critter I've ever met! Well, come on in! We could do some karate later too!"  
SpongeBob stepped inside, wondering what came over him.

End of Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know it's not the best story you guys have read, but I will be writing more if you guys think its good.**  
**So, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Who's He?

**WOOT! Chapter 2 is here! But, the bad news is I'm just gonna make this story short since it's my first.**  
**It'll probably be about 3 or 4 chapters long cause I got lots of schoolwork to do this week. Anyway, ENJOY!**

In Love With A Squirrel

Chapter 2

SpongeBob had his water helmet ready and enter the treedome. The grass was green and Sandy's pets were doing their own thing.

"Would you like some iced tea, SpongeBob?" Sandy asked

"Sure," he replied.

"Wait here!" Sandy said as she walked inside her tree house. SpongeBob sat on the picnic table patiently while thinking about what happened a few moments ago.  
_I wonder what came over me_, SpongeBob thought, _I never acted like that in front of Sandy before. Could really be in love with her?_

He asked himself a bunch of questions, and then Sandy came back with a vase and a pitcher of iced tea. "I really love these flowers, SpongeBob, so I wanted to put them in this vase!" Sandy said as she put the bouquet of flowers in a glass vase. SpongeBob dumped his iced tea in his helmet and sucked the iced tea. Sandy laughed while he did this. Something about the way she laughed made SpongeBob blush and have butterflies in his tummy. Sandy didn't even notice because she was too busy giggling. Something about her made SpongeBob have different feelings for her. _I guess I should tell her_, he thought.

"Hey, Sandy..."  
"Hey, how about some KA-RAY-TAY!"  
"Sure, but..."  
"Hold on I'll go get my gear!"

_And...she's gone_, SpongeBob thought. He went inside her tree house and found her looking for her gear.

"Sandy," SpongeBob said, "I really need to talk to you."  
"Sure, SpongeBob," she said, "what about?"  
"Well, I..."

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Sandy picked it up and answered it. "Y'ello?" she said, "Buck? Is that you? Oh, I haven't heard your voice since the last time I was in Texas last month!" SpongeBob saw the huge grin on her face and wondered who this person was.

"Sandy, who is that?" SpongeBob asked. She put one hand on the phone and said, "Oh! I'm talking to Buck, my boyfriend in Texas! We've kept a long-distance relationship!"  
After he heard this, SpongeBob felt his heart sink and his eyes widened. _What! Sandy has a boyfriend?_, SpongeBob thought.

End of Chapter 2

**Dun, dun, dun! What a surprise that was! What will happen to poor SpongeBob? Will he tell Sandy how he feels about her? What am I listing questions?** **Find out in Chapter 3! Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. What Do I Do?

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long! Anyway, here's chapter 3...**

In Love With A Squirrel

Chapter 4

SpongeBob stood there, shocked to hear that Sandy was in a relationship already. He felt that a little part of him died inside. He ran out of the treedome, heartbroken. Sandy saw him leaving.

"SpongeBob! Where ya' going?" she yelled. But it was too late, SpongeBob left in a flash. He ran home and burst into tears on his bed and cried himself to sleep. Gary just watched him, as he always did. SpongeBob was really hurt and never felt the feeling of having your heart crushed by someone.

The next day, SpongeBob got up as sad as he was the other day. He sighed. He did his usual morning stuff. He got dressed, brushed his teeth,  
and ate breakfast. It was Sunday, so the Krusty Krab was closed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell anyone else that he loved Sandy, but he had to tell SOMEONE. He went to Patrick's house and knocked on the rock. Patrick came out of his rock and said, "Hi SpongeBob, whatcha' up to?"

"Hi, Patrick," SpongeBob said, "can I talk to you?"  
"Of course!" he said.

SpongeBob told Patrick everything. For once Patrick took something seriously instead having his head stuck in the clouds...and drooling.

"Well SpongeBob, you're gonna have to tell her sometime, but the sooner you do, the better."  
"Why?"  
"Well, the longer you wait, the more serious Sandy and Buck can get."  
"You're right, Patrick!"  
"Alright then, now I have to go unclog my TV. See ya, buddy!"

As SpongeBob walked out of Patrick's Rock, he thought about what Patrick said...and how he would unclog a TV. He finally came to a decision.  
I am going to Sandy's to tell her no matter what!, he thought. He stormed over to Sandy's and knocked on the door...

End of Chapter 3

**I'm starting to think this story isn't getting any better but it's you guys' opinion that counts, so remember to review! I should have the next chapter done tomorrow cause it's Thanksgiving break. Anyway, Chapter 4 coming up!**


	4. The Truth

**I'm just gonna go straight on with the story...**

In Love With A Squirrel

Chapter 4

Sandy opened the door. "SpongeBob!" she said, "There you are!"

"Sandy, I really need to tell you something."  
"I do too," she said, "You first."  
"Well, we've known each other for a really long time, and we've become really close friends, right?" he said.  
"Yeah, and?" Sandy replied.  
"We'll I've started to...um..."

SpongeBob was all out of whack. One part was pushing him not to tell her, and the other to do so.

"I've noticed that you're with Buck, but..." he started to say.  
"That's what I wanted to tell you," Sandy interupted.  
"What do you mean?" SpongeBob asked.  
"After you ran off, Buck broke up with me because he found himself someone else while I was gone."

Sandy started to have a sad face and he eyes got watery. SpongeBob was sad but also sort of happy about the fact that Buck broke up with Sandy.

"I'm sorry, Sandy," SpongeBob said, "And honestly, it's his loss, you shouldn't be treated like that."

Sandy sniffled. "Aw, thanks SpongeBob." She hugged him ever so tightly.

The hug felt warm to him. It gave him the faith to finally tell her.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me, SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy, I think I...love you."

End of Chapter 4

**What'll Sandy think? Chapter 5 will be the end of this story. I originally was supposed to make this story 3 chapters long,**  
**but I've decided to squeeze out as much potential as I can. Remember to review!**

**P.S. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	5. My Feelings For You

**Wow. Chapter 5 is here! Sorry it took so long, (writer's block) but here it is!**  
**P.S. I'd like to thank Royah for the idea for this chapter. And everyone else, like Comedygirl127, who wanted to help! Thanks!**

In Love With A Squirrel

Chapter 5

The both of them stood there, silent.

"Wait, what?" Sandy said.  
"I said I think I love you," SpongeBob replied. His palms were already starting to get all sweaty and his heart with thumping.

"Really?" Sandy asked.  
"Yep," SpongeBob said.  
"Wow, I...don't know what to say. Why anyway?" she asked.  
"Well, I dunno...we've known each other for so long and maybe it's because you're so nice and the smartest person I know in all of Bikini Bottom," SpongeBob said.

Sandy blushed. "Aww, thanks SpongeBob," Sandy said, "I've always liked you, also." SpongeBob had a huge grin on his face.

"Really?"  
"Yes, really"  
"Really, really?  
"Yeah, really, really"  
"Really, really, really...?"

"Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, SpongeBob," Sandy said.  
"Oh, sorry," he said. "But, SpongeBob," Sandy began.  
"Yes, Sandy?" SpongeBob asked happily. "I'm not really ready for another relationship yet, I hope you understand," she finished.

SpongeBob's smile faded. "Oh...I-I understand..." he said.  
"Don't take it personally, SpongeBob...I'm just stilling hurting from my break-up with Buck," she said, "I'm sorry."  
"Okay then. Bye, Sandy," SpongeBob said, and he walked home slowly. Sandy watched him walked home, depressed.  
SpongeBob finally got home and trudged to bed. He had trouble sleeping, thinking about Sandy. What he didn't know was that Sandy was doing the same thing.

Back at Sandy's treedome, she lied in bed thinking about what she said to SpongeBob. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, and dreamed about the great times they had together.

The next day, SpongeBob was awoken by his alarm clock. He did his daily routine in a depressed way. He just didn't feel the same anymore. He was even late for work that day. Mr. Krabs saw his look on his face.

"What's wrong, boy-o?" Mr. Krabs asked "Well, Mr. Krabs..." SpongeBob started.  
"Well, whatever it is," Mr. Krabs interrupted, "a little hard work should make you feel better."  
"Ay-ay, sir," SpongeBob groaned.

Krabs went back to his office and SpongeBob started his fry cooking duties, when all of a sudden, Sandy appeared.

"Hi, SpongeBob"  
"Hi, Sandy"  
"Listen, SpongeBob...I was thinking about yesterday, and I realized all the good times we had with each other."  
"Yeah?"  
"So, I was thinking...do you want to get together sometime?"

SpongeBob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Sandy really want to the to of them to be together?

"Sure! Of course! How 'bout after work?" SpongeBob asked eagerly.  
"Sure," Sandy said.

The two of them stood there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes and blushing.

"So I guess I'll see you at your house, then?" he said.  
"Yep, see you there!", she said. Sandy kissed SpongeBob on the cheek and left.  
SpongeBob felt like the luckiest person in the world and smile from ear to ear.

"SHE SAID YES! THIS IS GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"  
And now the story ends with two important words...

THE END

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed my first story and I'd like to thank everyone who supported me in writing this story and the people who gave good comments! Be on the lookout for my next story! PEACE!**


End file.
